


"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare; luckily, his boyfriends are there to help bring him down from it.





	"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Nightmares, references to abusive parents, near anxiety attack
> 
> Received this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> "Number 2 on the prompt list with the three other sides saying it to Virgil. Please and, if you decide to do it, no pressure, thank you."

_It was dark and Virgil was running. The footsteps behind him kept getting louder, the ground shaking even more violently with every step. He couldn’t get away. The ground shook so much with a step that Virgil stumbled and fell._

_Two figures towered above him, they’re shadowed faces twisted in malice. The blackness melted off their face, dripping down like blood._

_“Now, Virgil, what did we say would happen if you misbehaved again?” The voice was growling, raspy. Terrifying.  
_

_“Dad, I’m sorry! Mom, please, no! I’ll be good I promise!” Virgil cried out, trying to crawl away without taking his eyes off them.  
_

_They advanced. They opened their mouths in demented grins, teeth as sharp as blades._

_“We all know that’s not going to happen.”  
_

_“No!” Virgil screamed._

He sat up, breathing heavy and sobbing, trying to escape the arms wrapped around him, keeping him still.

“No! No! I’ll be good! I’ll be good! Please!” Virgil was screaming, his throat beginning to grow raw.

Someone was speaking in a low, soothing voice. That wasn’t the voice of the Shadow Parents. He stopped screaming, but kept struggling as he tried to stop the tears and level his breathing.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

He couldn’t place the voice, but it was familiar and warm and safe, he associated it with home.

The tears slowed. He tried to regulate his breathing.

Whoever held him loosened their grip. They gently took his hands and set them against a chest. He used it to help regulate his own breathing, matching the up and down pattern.

The blood stopped rushing in his ears. Someone was counting. Someone else was humming, trying to soothe him.

Eventually, Virgil was able to peel his eyes open and take in his surroundings.

They were in Roman’s room. It made sense, he had the biggest bed and they hadn’t had time to all move completely into one room yet. The fairy lights had been off when he fell asleep, but they were on now, casting a warm glow across the room without making it too bright. 

Logan sat next to him, holding Virgil’s hands against his chest. Patton was behind him, Roman behind Virgil. They hummed the same tune, harmonizing sweetly.

His breathing finally slowed and the tears stopped completely. Roman reached over and gently wiped the wetness of his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Virgil croaked.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Logan said calmly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patton asked gently, leaning over Logan a bit to reach for Virgil’s hand.

Virgil shook his head. “Not - not yet.”

Roman rubbed his back gently enough that the touch was barely there. “That’s okay. Touch or no touch?”

Virgil looked back and gave him a grateful, watery smile. Sometimes after an attack or nightmare, he couldn’t handle touch. It meant a lot that they would give him his space if he needed it. Right now, he did not.

“Hold me?”

Almost as one, the three of them moved forward. 

Logan crawled over Virgil to lay on Roman’s side of the bed, cuddling up to his right side. 

Patton curled up on his right, wrapped Virgil tight in his arms and grabbing Logan’s hand on Virgil’s chest. 

Roman crawled in between his legs, and Virgil spread them a bit more for him to fit more comfortably. He wrapped his arms around Virgil as best as he could and rested his head on Virgil’s chest, just below Patton and Logan’s clasped hands.

“Do you need anything?” Patton asked quietly in his ear, causing him to scrunch his neck a bit at the ticklish feeling.

Virgil gave a smile, still weak but stronger than the last one. “Just this. Just you guys.”

They held him tighter and Virgil closed his eyes.

No matter what happened, his loves would always be there when he needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr, sociallyawkward--fics


End file.
